1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a waste disposal device with cutter guides.
2. The Background Art
Waste disposal devices attached in-line with a sink drain have become commonplace. The waste disposal device cuts or shreds waste, such as food, table scraps, or other perishable items, so that the waste may pass through the plumbing of a house without clogging the pipes. The disposal units provide a convenience by allowing a person to simply wash waste into the sink without the burden of clearing the waste from the sink drain. The disposals also accommodate less time required to wash dishes by eluding the necessary step of wiping the waste into a trash receptacle.
Disposal units are typically mounted under the sink in the drain area just before the pipes leading to the remaining plumbing system. The disposals are connected in-line with a plumbing system so that water and waste will pass through the apparatus. Typically, cutters are rotatably mounted to disposals and coupled to an electric motor providing the cutters with a circular motion to cut waste as it passes through the apparatus.
Despite the conveniences provided by these waste disposal units, there are several disadvantages, one of which is the need for electrical wiring to operate the motor. Because of this, the devices are difficult to install and pose a danger of coupling an electric source to the water and plumbing system. Another disadvantage is the low starting torque of the electric motors. Waste initially disposed in the unit may stall the motor. Thus, the motor may burn out or pose a danger of injury as a user reaches into the unit to remove the clogged waste.
Attempts in the art to overcome the foregoing disadvantages of electric waste disposal units are provided in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,700,178, issued Oct. 24, 1972, to Verley, and 4,082,229, issued Apr. 4, 1978, to Boosman, which disclose water powered waste disposal units The units have a housing defining an annular chamber around the unit. A reciprocating drive piston is slidingly disposed in the chamber and is coupled to a pivoting cutter in the housing. A valve alternately directs pressurized water into the annular chamber on opposite sides of the drive piston to drive the piston, and thus the cutter, in a reciprocal rotating motion.
Despite advantages presented by the above-described water powered waste disposal units, there are still disadvantages with the water powered and electric powered disposal units. One disadvantage is the high tolerances required to ensure proper alignment between the rotating cutters and the housing. In addition, the rotating cutters may become misaligned while cutting waste. If the cutters and housing are not aligned, the rotating cutters may bear against the housing, creating friction losses and may wear an indentation into the housing which may allow waste to bypass the cutters. In addition, misalignment may result in gaps between the cutters and housing which may allow waste to bypass the cutters. High tolerances make the units very expensive and are difficult to obtain in less expensive, injection molded parts. In addition, gaps allowing waste to bypass the cutters result in inefficient cutting. Furthermore, cutters bearing against the housing may strain the motor and result in further inefficiencies.
Therefore, it would be advantageous to develop a waste disposal apparatus capable of effectively and efficiently cutting waste. It would also be advantageous to develop a waste disposal apparatus capable of efficiently utilizing the motor. It would also be advantageous to develop a waste disposal apparatus capable of resisting the formation of gaps between the cutters and the housing. It would also be advantageous to develop a waste disposal apparatus capable of aligning the housing and the cutters. It would also be advantageous to develop a waste disposal apparatus capable of reducing friction losses. In addition, it would be advantageous to develop such a disposal apparatus capable of being manufactured inexpensively, or without excessive tolerances.